RE:Minecraft: A Future for None
by Vaince321
Summary: Stranded in Minecraft, our protagonist Caliburn somehow transferred his thoughts from real life into the game itself. Confused and speechless, he finds himself in the middle of a Swampy lake. With his equipment, instincts and a book with an eerie objective. Will he escape the world of Minecraft? Or will he be trapped forever? (Author's note: This is re-posted due to mistakes.)
1. Chapter 1: Creeping Beginning

I hopped between Oak trees after Oak trees, with my bow hung over my right shoulder. The falling damage didn't hurt me after each leap now. I've been trapped inside this world of Minecraft for god knows when. I was only left with one mission found in a book and quill.

" ** _Undo the curse through_** -"

The final word was faded since it rained before I could even finish the sentence, making my mission look like a waste of time, nevertheless I was continuing my life here as a Ranger. But the fact that monsters are aggressive at night doesn't help my job, even after settling in the Swamp.

"This is really beyond my imagination... How the heck am I stuck here to begin with?" I begin to question myself as I leaped towards my destination, not until I smell blood from the lower grounds. It's faint yet fresh. Taking out an arrow from my quiver and holding my bow, I followed the scent whilst preparing to pull the string.

"Ngh..." A faint voice was heard, yet it sounded like a girl's voice. I took precautions with my steps in hopes of not making my prey or victim run away. Soon after, I took a jump and steady aim before I realized the victim was a girl indeed... With a Creeper-like jacket.

"Wait what...? What kind of sorcery is this?" I jumped as I saw the blood pool around the Creeper Girl. It does seem dangerous to be around Creepers but this one is badly injured. I had second thoughts about bringing it back but looking at the injury, she might need some medical attention. I decided it's best to bring her back into my house which is a few more blocks away so I can properly treat her wounds.

I let out a sigh after heaving her body back into my room since... Creepers are supposed to be light but this one I brought is heavy as Obsidian. When was the last time I've carried Obsidian? I forgotten how it's like to be carrying those blocks now... Except the fact that I'm living in a game where carrying these things is easy as pie, now the whole thing weighs like a ton of coals lumped together.

"There... That should do it." I treated the wounds of the Creeper Girl, patching up everything else before I stared at the torn jacket she wore. "This is gonna be awkward... Forgive me if I saw everything." I undressed her and took the jacket away for repairs later. The whole day seemed to be quite uneventful for the time passing. I didn't really expect this to happen unless a mod was placed without my notice.

* * *

"Who are you?"  
"W-w-what do you mean by that?"  
"State your reason for kidnapping her!"  
"I'm telling ya I'M NO PEDOPHILE!"


	2. Chapter 2: Ender Man? Woman?

_**Note to my readers** : I was quite busy with work and didn't have the time to release this within a week. Hope I didn't keep ya waiting._

* * *

Previously on A Future for None...

"Wait what... What kind of sorcery is this?"  
"There... That should do it."

* * *

Now...

* * *

A bright light shined deep in my eyes, painfully blocking it with my hands. It seemed all very different when I woke up in my room. Usually the curtains would help me block it all but realizing that I'm living in a world full of blocks, only fate will tell me when I can return back into my original world. Flaps of pages were heard as I rose up and saw the book once again, this time slowly revealing bits and bits of each word.

"Provide pleasure to the girl whom you rescued...?"

I leaned closely while murmuring the words that appeared. This sentence confused me for once and it shall always confuse me. "Who are you?" I heard the Creeper's voice from the stairs, slowly poking her head out of embarrassment. "Me? I'm Caliburn." I replied with another confusion that strikes me. "Are you by chance a player or a mob?" This question is not really needed unless you can see their name tag above their heads, which didn't happen with this Creeper girl but I had to make sure she's not a mob.

"W-w-what do you mean by that?" she sank back into the stairs to hide her embarrassment even more. I repeated the question once again but she replied in a soft voice I couldn't even hear her. "Oh whatever girl... I'll get your jacket finished now so you can have something proper to wear." I made my way into my work room and quickly sewed the jacket before I decided to soak it beside my farm. It was sunny so the weather helps, until a shade covered me from head to toe. It was an Enderman... Or should I say Enderwoman..

"State your reason for kidnapping her!" The Enderman... Enderwoman... I don't know... Shouted at me. It pointed at me, accompanied by an angry look on its face. It's temper rose rapidly as it waits for my answer. "I... Clearly didn't kidnap her... Rather I rescued her from her injuries." I stated my reason with careful words, however it didn't work with the Enderman or Enderwoman... However you see it. "Lies! You either killed her or captured her so you can use her for your experiments! Do you even have any shame!" With that, it grabbed a block of dirt and smacked me with it, sending me across my farm. I rose up slowly with bruises over my left arm which was along the dirt. "Stop!" I heard the shout from my house, the Creeper girl stood at the exit.

"Eh? So you were saved by this man?" The Enderman/Enderwoman awed in surprise. It must'av been mistaken about me being the attacker rather than the savior. "Well... I don't know how he managed to find me but I'm glad that I'm still alive after receiving such injury." The Creeper sighed in relief. "Ahem... How about we introduce ourselves?" I made a fake cough to get their attention. "Get the hell away from us you freak, you should just drown in water and gravel." The Enderman/Enderwoman snapped at me. I didn't feel surprised about her remark especially the downing part.

"Big Sis Endy... Don't be rude to him..." The Creeper girl frowned in sadness. "Cupa... Do you even know the dangers being with this human? What if he tries to take advantage of you?" The Enderman/Enderwoman whom is called Endy held the shoulders of the Creeper girl called Cupa. "Uh... You know I don't pose any risks right...?" I slowly raised my hand up but I was instantly shut downed by Endy. " I really want to say this to you... 'Human'..." Endy stood directly in front of me with an angry expression.

After our not so friendly talk in the living room, Endy decided to continuously call me "Pedophile" even though I didn't do anything to Cupa. "I'm telling ya I'M NO PEDOPHILE!" I shouted in the house as Cupa needs to rest in my house to recover from her injuries while Endy here watches in hopes of catching me taking advantage of Cupa.

* * *

Next time on A Future for None...

"What the heck?"  
"It feels good to be alive."  
"You're... Belle?!"  
"Tick tock... Bulls-eye~"

* * *

 ** _Special note:_** _I plan on releasing this after every week but hope I don't get delayed once again..._


	3. Chapter 3: Skeletons and Distortions

_**Note to my readers:** I got delayed because of work. I'll do my best to work on this fanfic(I have others planned but it's just not ready). **  
**_

* * *

Previously on A Future for None...

"Who are you?"  
"W-w-what do you mean by that?"  
"State your reason for kidnapping her!"  
"I'm telling ya I'M NO PEDOPHILE!"

* * *

Now...

* * *

The morning didn't go well as usual ever since Cupa and Endy moved in(Or so I thought...). They hogged one of my rooms to sleep in and the next morning I find Cupa on my bed in the early morning, with Endy rushing towards my room and giving me a big slap at the face.

"How dare you do this to Cupa! DIE DIE DIE!" Endy swung a dirt block at my face multiple times whilst trying to convince her that Cupa was already here. "Uwaa..." Cupa woke up with a sleepy face, still trying to get used to her surroundings. "What..." She rubbed her eyes before realizing that she's on my bed, flushing her face red. "Do you mind explaining before Endy could have-" I got knocked out before I could even finish my sentence, lying on the floor with a minor head injury.

I woke up with a groan, hopefully getting the pain to subside. "Are you awake?" I found myself resting on Cupa's thighs with her face close to mine. "What the heck?" I replied with a scorn, getting up and seeing Endy outside trying to tend the farm only to fall down into the water and screaming. "Is she gonna be alright...? I mean... Endermans are scared of water." I gave a slight sigh before asking this question, which reminds me why would an Enderman help me tend my farm. "Don't worry, she wanted to help out rather than be a lazy person." Giving me a smile, Cupa hopped up and walked out to help out Endy. I heard another set of pages being flapped, knowing another word was written in it.

"Awaken the Sniper before midnight..."

The word "Sniper" caught my eye as I remember there used to be someone I admired but I locked her up in the basement of this house. "Wait... What memory fragment is this..? Since when did I exactly have a life like that?" I question my thoughts as they flood my head with different memories, yet a very familiar feel surrounds those words. "We're back!" Cupa screamed as I quickly closed the Book of Objectives(As I would like to call it). She was seen dragging the unconscious Endy back in due to drowning in the farm water(It was just 2 blocks deep(I don't know how she drowned)).

Dusk came and I stared at the clock, 7.45PM. I should be ready to get into the basement without Cupa or Endy knowing. Slowly creeping towards the Basement door, I unlocked it before entering and closing the door on my way down. The basement was 30 blocks down, all the way towards a cavern, but regardless of what existed in there, nothing stopped me from seeking my objective. The "Sniper" as far as I know were the skeletons before I took up the bow and became a "Sniper" myself. Pulling a lever, the floor of the cavern gave way to a catacomb underneath. The name "Belle" was something I used to remember... Or was it another drifting memory that invaded my head? I'm starting to forget things. I head down into the catacombs only to find a single coffin with the name "Belle" engraved.

I looked at the clock I brought with me, it's 8.51PM. I don't really feel prepared to open the coffin until I heard creaks from it. A slender hand smashed through the coffin cover and flexed, as if it's stretching. "It feels good to be alive." The voice came from the coffin as the arm that was stretched outside sunk back in, then a force blew the coffin covers away along with the nails that was hammered down. I immediately ducked as a piece of wood flew by, hoping that I wouldn't get struck by one, but I heard a scream and a thud as soon as everything happened. Turned towards the exit of the catacombs stands Cupa trying to help Endy back up with no avail. "Big Sis Endy! Don't die on me!" Cupa screamed into the lifeless Endy as she tries to shake her awake. As the skeleton who once rested in the coffin walked out as a woman who seems to be quite slender in terms of appearance, she gave a long stretch before seeing Cupa and the fainted Endy.

"You're... Belle?!" jumped Cupa as she remembers the bow carried by this skeleton. "Uh huh. It's me~" She gave a twinkle before turning towards me with a devilish smile. "Are you Caliburn...? The one who shot me down before I became a murderous psychopath?!" Bringing up her bow, she aimed at me with precision but I dodged the first shot with minor injuries across my face. "Hey... That's really unfair." Bringing up my bow, I took aim at Belle but a sudden thought crossed my mind. If history repeats itself... I might have to redo everything, but I found myself impaled with an arrow at the chest. The sudden pain went through my body as I gripped the arrow, in hopes of bringing it out. "Tick tock... Bullseye~" Belle fired the last shot, but the unimaginable happened.

Time stopped itself except for me. I stared at the things around me, woods, stones, even Cupa with her mouth wide open as if she's screaming Belle to stop. The arrow that was supposed to directly go through my brain stopped too. "What happened..." I stared in confusion as the world around me is colored in grey.

 _ **"You should know what to do..."**_

I heard a voice ringing through the catacombs, as if someone's telling me to do something. I hesitantly looked around before I saw a cloaked figure, draped in white.

* * *

Nest time on A Future for None...

"Did time just...?"  
"What's going on?!"  
"I swear I did nothing wrong!"  
"Look into my eyes Caliburn... And feel the sorrow you once left here."

* * *

 ** _Special_ _Note:_** _I can't make anymore promises... m(_ _)m I'm too busy with work and might not have enough time to finish it._


End file.
